micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:PhoenixEmpire
Your offer for Dip. Rels. To the Phoenix Empire, Unfortunately, the Antarctic Community no longer operates its external affairs via MicroWiki. If you wish to open relations with us, please e-mail me personally (address can be found on my page), and we will sort something out. Regards, James Puchowski --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 07:23, March 4, 2010 (UTC) "Novus Aevum" Grammatically that name is nonsense. "Aevus Nova" is what you are looking for.--Comrade Mark Dresner 17:11, March 4, 2010 (UTC) SUNP The guy you have been mailing at premier.gov@gmail.com is in fact Comrade General Secretary of State Mark Meehan, not President Mark Dresner. I have contacted you using my email, and would you please direct any future mail to me instead of Mr. Meehan who has been bugging me about how people think he's the President ;-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 19:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC) War against everyone An explanation? --Cajak [★Admin★] 22:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, what is all this about? Patetopia 23:43, April 26, 2010 (UTC) As a friendly person who would rather not see someone else get unnecessarily incarcerated, "real-world" authorities might take you too seriously, so you might scale-down your declaration so as not to awaken INTERPOL or something. I say this as an amicus rex/ab extra, not as an official response to your declaration of war. Son3 00:13, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Nah, INTERPOL have better things to do than looking around for people that suddenly declare war on the entire globe (I mean, if I was an INTERPOL agent, I'd just crack up). --Cajak [★Admin★] 05:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) ::INTERPOL? They have better things to do for sure. Although the UUS has already cracked up the RrSA's army! ::I have three ideas: One, as Cajak stated, they want to "end in style", two, someone hacked the user and is trying to make a dumb joke, and three, they are serious and are entering in a war outnumbered about 300 million to 1. ::His Excellency King Wilary the First of the Royal reformed States of America 06:31, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Just ignore this so called "War against everyone." If he doesn't get the attention he's craving, he will stop this nonsense. Kalvin Koolidge 01:02, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is possible that he's just not interested in micronationalism anymore, and therefore doesn't really care about the outcome of the war. Maybe he just wants to "end in style". --Cajak [★Admin★] 05:59, April 27, 2010 (UTC) War. Well thanks Univist Empire. To be honest a war against everyone is quite eccentric, but it's impossible. And anyway, what are your reasons? You can't start a war without a reason.., have we insulted you? have we taken your resources? I don't think so. --Premier of the Antarctic Community of Landashir, James Puchowski 06:06, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we used to be allies. What is going on? I didn't expect something like this to happen after the Holy Republic of Paragonia fell. So I ask the UUS for an explanation. --Secundomia 13:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) First the UFSM then this nation, or this is a sick joke of dresner or there quiting. One thing is sure, there micronation wont make it up to july. Brad1201 14:44, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Are you mad? Hello, To be honest, I shouldn't care about your nation too much but you have decided to declare war on every nation and authority. We choose to ignore your request because your never going to do anyhing except attract attention. I doubt anyone will take you seriously but if any single macronation does, you wont survive 10 minuites. I will not be rude to you and say what i'm thinking because I dont want to bring myself down to your level however, I would pull out now and stop being so immature. Hope your enjoying all of this attention. Worst Regards, Tom Turner 16:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Comical article It was not my decision, but the decision of two admins. The template stays there. If you don't like it, object on the talk page, but do not remove it until the admins tell you so. Thanks and good day. --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:53, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, if you are pissed off at me, as you wrote on the Newsfeed, I have nothing to object at it, though the Newsfeed is not the proper place for saying it. Use your own MicroWiki blog, or your userpage instead. Thanks --Cajak [★Admin★] 21:58, April 29, 2010 (UTC)